Somebody Out There Who Will
by RampantWriter
Summary: Beca cleared her throat again before starting, "well I understand if I'm not what you want, but you deserve the world and then some Chloe, and I want nothing more than to give that to you. Over these past couple of months I've really fallen for you Chlo. And if you would let me, I would hold you and never let you go. I want to be your somebody if you'll have me."


It was a regular Tuesday night when Beca was awoken by the softest of knocks at her door. The DJ groaned, rolling over in bed to check the time. "_1:58 am_," she thought. She knew exactly who was at the door.

She slipped out of bed and made her way to the door. Thankfully Kimmy Jin was at a friend's for the night so she wouldn't have to worry about upsetting her. When she got to the door, she was met with a sight that broke her heart.

Before her stood, in her opinion, the most beautiful girl in the world, red hair tied up in a bun, eyes rimmed red and ridden with exhaustion. She was wearing her pajamas and staring at her feet, not daring to make eye contact with her friend.

Beca smiled softly at Chloe before pulling her in for a hug. Chloe settled her head in the crook of the DJ's neck before starting to cry again. Beca pulled back slightly to look at her friend.

"Hey now," the brunette started, "Don't cry pretty girl. I've got some snuggles and a movie with your name on it." Beca tried another small smile before pulling the redhead into the room.

The pair settled in Beca's bed, Chloe tucked tightly into Beca's arms, and began to watch a movie that Chloe chose. The DJ was more engrossed in watching Chloe than the movie, rubbing her back softly and placing the occasional kiss to her hairline.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Chloe spoke up. "I ran into Tom."

Beca could feel the anger rising within her and she didn't even know what the idiot did yet. As if cheating on Chloe wasn't enough, the jock made it his personal mission to belittle the redhead for breaking up with him. Beca looked at Chloe as if encouraging her to continue.

"He called me a slut. He said he could do way better than me anyway, and he was never with me for me. He said I'll never do better than him." By the time the redhead had finished she was crying all over again. Beca held onto her friend tighter. How dare someone say something like this to Chloe. Her Chloe.

"Chlo, look at me," the DJ began. She carefully placed her hands on Chloe's cheeks. Electric blues eyes connect to navy blue and gave her their full attention. "You are stunning. Everything about you is sunshine. You're anything but a slut. I know people who would go to the ends of the earth just to see that beautiful smile. I know I would."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. She knew her friend cared about her, but she was unaware of just how deeply. She tried a smile as she continued to sniffle, and then Beca had an idea.

"Hold on, one second," the brunette told her redhead as she hopped off her bed and made her way to the closet. She pulled out her guitar and took a seat opposite of Chloe.

She tuned the guitar for a moment before clearing her throat. Beca felt her nerves building, but knew this was now or never. "For the sake of the situation, I'll have to do a little improve on the words." Beca began to strum a tune familiar to Chloe, as she had begged the DJ to listen to the song earlier that month.

"I'm somebody out there, who's looking for you

Someday I'll find you, I swear this is true

I'm gunna kiss you, and you'll feel the whole world stand still,

I'm somebody out there who will

I'll take you dancing, and pull you in close

Spin you around, and won't let you go,

Till they turn the lights out, and I'll take you home,

I'm somebody out there who will

Just know I'm out there and I'm looking for you

Someday I'll find you, I swear this is true,

And I'm gunna kiss you, and you'll feel the whole world stand still,

Oh,

You need someone who'll miss you,

Hold you and kiss you,

I'm somebody out there who will."

As the brunette's voice fading out, Chloe stopped crying completely. She stared at the DJ in awe.

"Did you—did you really mean that? You're somebody out there who will? For me?" the read head choked out. No one has ever done anything like that for Chloe, and she couldn't believe her friend that she's had a crush on for months was doing something so romantically beautiful just for her.

Beca cleared her throat again before starting, "I understand if I'm not what you want, but you deserve the world and then some Chloe, and I want nothing more than to give that to you. Over these past couple of months I've really fallen for you Chlo. And if you would let me, I would hold you and never let you go. I want to be your somebody if you'll have me."

Chloe looked into Beca's deep navy eyes and saw two things she's never seen in the eyes of anyone else when speaking to her: passion and love. That's the moment Chloe's world came into clarity.

Beca shuffled awkwardly waiting for the redhead to say something, anything really. Just when Beca had begun to lose hope, Chloe shifted closer to the brunette. The redhead took the DJ's face into her hands and stroked the side of her cheeks with her thumbs, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey no, please don't cry again Chlo, I'm sorr—," is all Beca could get out before soft lips connected with hers.


End file.
